1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention pertains to a package for liquid products and more particularly to a package including a selectively operable drain for preventing undesired dripping of liquid from the package.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the prior art, liquid containers with so called "dripless" pouring spouts are well known. An example of one such container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,862 to Barker, et al. dated Nov. 5, 1988. In Barker, the liquid containing package is provided with a transition collar having an outwardly extending pouring spout. A drain hole is provided on the transition collar so that any liquid which drips down the side of the spout is drained back into the container. In the Barker patent (in columns 1 and 2 thereof), a purported disclosure of the prior art of dripless pouring spouts is set forth.
With a liquid container having the structure of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,862, the drain hole of the transition collar is always open. This is not always desirable. The drain spout only needs to open after the pouring operation has been completed. At this time, the cap is normally in place on the container. It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid containing package which drains only when the cap is inserted onto the package.